I want to be
by Kokuo Ryoichi
Summary: Sebuah perjanjian damai menghadapkan Hinata pada perjodohan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari semua hal itu. MULTICHAPTER . AU
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : AU .**

**CH 1 …

* * *

**

Suatu tempat nun jauh disana, terdapat dua kerajaan yang setiap saat selalu berperang untuk memperebutkan daerah kekuasaan. Dua kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan Konoha dan kerajaan Mizu. Pada suatu hari, kedua petinggi kerajaan mengadakan pertemuan untuk berdamai. Dalam pertemuan tersebut menghasilkan sebuah perjanjian dengan syarat, dimana Pangeran dari kerajaan Mizu harus menikah dengan Putri dari kerajaan Konoha agar kedua kerajaan bergabung dan tidak ada lagi perebutan kekuasaan. Para rakyat menyetujui perjanjian damai ini, karena mereka semua telah lelah berperang.

Suatu hari di kerajaan Konoha…

"Ayah! Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan orang dari sana itu!" kata Puteri setengah berteriak pada ayahnya yang tidak lain adalah Raja dari kerajaan Konoha.

"Putriku… Hinata tolong ayahmu yang sudah tua ini. Kalian mau sampai kapan berperang dengan mereka? Inilah jalan satu-satunya untuk bisa berdamai!" kata sang Raja.

"Tapi Ayah…"

"Adikku… tolong ikuti kata Ayah." kata seseorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Neji! Kalau kamu ada di posisiku bagaimana! Kamu berada di pihak Ayah sekarang!" teriak Hinata kecewa.

"Karena mereka disana mempunyai seorang Pangeran, dan disini ada seorang Putri, yaitu kau anakku. Jadi, Ayah minta tolong dengan sangat kamu mau menikah dengan Pangeran dari kerajaan Mizu itu." kata sang Raja memelas.

"Aku tidak tahu… ayah." kata Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Neji menghampiri Hinata, "Hinata… tolong, inipun untuk semua rakyat. Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan." katanya.

"Tapi kak… kakak sendiripun tahu aku tidak akan bisa!" kata Hinata sambil berlinang air mata.

"Aku akan bicara dengan dia… Hinata. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti." kata Neji sambil mengelus lembut rambut adiknya itu.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksudkan Neji?" tanya sang Raja heran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa ayah… nah, waktunya untuk bermain 'istana pasir'. Aku pergi dulu, Ayah… Hinata." kata Neji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

"Kakakmu aneh…" kata sang Raja.

Hinata memandang Neji sampai menghilang di balik pintu depan istana yang besar. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar, ayah…"

"Mohon pikirkan lagi anakku." kata sang Raja.

"…"

'Aku mohon kakak…'

…

'Sebaiknya, bagaimana aku berbicara pada bocah dingin itu?' Neji berkata dalam hati sambil melangkah menjauhi istana. Dalam perjalanan dia berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang segera sujud ketika melihatnya mendekat…

"Ah… Neji-san!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Hm? Oh… ya Naruto…"

"Hehe… sedang apa kau diluar istana? Ingin mencari perempuan, heh! Hahahaha…" tawa Naruto meledak.

"Bodoh… he, dimana si bocah dingin itu?" tanya Neji.

"Ekh? Hn… sepertinya dia sedang ada 'disana'." jawab Naruto. "Ada apa kau mencarinya? Ada yang terjadi dengan Hinata-chan?"

"Yaaah… begitulah. Baik, temani aku 'kesana' ya… Naruto?" pinta Neji.

"O~osh!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

Akhirnya Neji melanjutkan perjalanan ditemani Naruto, menuju tempat dimana sang 'Bocah Dingin' yang sedari tadi dibicarakan Neji berada…

* * *

Well, selesai satu chapter …

Saatnya pertanyaan… siapakah 'bocah dingin' yang dimaksud?

Yang bisa menjawab, dapat hadiah berupa payung cantik yang dapat diambil di Zimbabwe …

XD

Arigatou~ ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2

* * *

**

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Neji dan Naruto tiba di daerah terpencil yang sepi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan pemukiman penduduk yang tadi mereka lewati. Daerah ini penuh dengan pasir. Mereka berhenti di depan tembok pasir yang lumayan tinggi…

"Jadi… dimana bocah itu?" tanya Neji.

"Hm… woi! Gaara!" teriak Naruto.

Namun tidak ada jawaban…

Tembok pasir yang tadinya diam, sekarang mulai leleh seperti salju yang meleleh.

Lalu muncul seseorang berambut merah bersorot mata dingin dari balik tembok pasir itu.

"Kemunculan yang selalu membuat kaget, heh… Gaara?" kata Neji.

"…"

"Oke, jadi Gaara sudah muncul… lalu ada apa Neji-san?" kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku menceritakannya ya? He, apa tidak ada tempat untuk du…"

Pasir bergerak dengan cepat membentuk suatu bantalan yang kemudian melayang mengarah ke depan Neji.

"Terima kasih…" kata Neji sambil duduk di bantalan pasir itu. "Ya… kalian tahu, kami warga istana beserta Raja kemarin mendatangi kerajaan Mizu untuk melakukan perjanjian damai. Untuk menyatukan kedua kerajaan… dalam perjanjian itu Hinata dipaksa untuk…"

"Menikah?" tanya Gaara memotong perkataan Neji.

"That's it! Ayah meminta Hinata untuk menikah dengan Pangeran kerajaan Mizu. Itu persyaratan yang diajukan dalam perjanjian damai kemarin.

"Ekh! A… aku tidak setuju! Hei, Gaara! Kau hanya diam saja melihat kekasihmu itu diambil paksa oleh kerajaan lain!" teriak Naruto geram.

"Entahlah…" jawab Gaara.

"Maksudku datang kemari adalah meminta persetujuanmu, Gaara." kata Neji kemudian.

"Mengapa kamu yang datang?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak yakin Hinata akan bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepadamu. Nanti, bukannya meminta persetujuan… dia malah menyuruhmu… menculiknya…"

"Yap! Itu dia Gaara! Kita buat suatu keadaan dimana kita berpura-pura menculik Hinata!" kata Naruto.

"Bodoh! Jika perjanjian damai tidak terlaksana perang akan pecah lagi! Sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa berhenti kalau kesempatan ini disia-siakan begitu saja!" hardik Neji pada Naruto.

"Ukh…"

"Tapi… aku tidak yakin." kata Gaara.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Mizu… bukanlah kerajaan yang cinta damai. Aku tidak yakin mereka menerima begitu saja perjanjian damai itu. Setelah mereka mendapatkan Putri kerajaan ini…"

"Perlahan mereka akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini dari dalam?" kata Naruto.

"Akupun berpikir seperti itu… itu yang aku takutkan." kata Neji.

"…"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia jatuh ke pria yang salah." kata Gaara kemudian.

"Jadi menurutmu, kau adalah pria yang benar, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Tidak… tidak… hei! Hentikan pandangan menakutkanmu itu! Geeez, aku masih bingung mengapa orang ini bisa mendapatkan Putri ya…"

Pasir yang tadinya tenang sekarang bergerak-gerak liar diatas kepala mereka.

"Oke… oke… Gaara!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ketika pasir itu mencoba menangkapnya. "Awas kau!"

"Haha… bodoh. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?" tanya Neji.

"Bolehkan aku membawanya pergi?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Jika kamu bisa… Hinata pasti akan dijaga ketat sekali. Yah… waktumu sampai lusa sepertinya. Hari ketiga mereka akan datang." kata Neji sambil melangkah pergi. "Aku harap… kamu memang yang tepat untuk adikku… Gaara."

"Semoga…" kata Gaara sambil memandang Neji yang menjauh.

'Lusa…'

Pasir kembali membuat sebuah tembok yang kemudian 'menelan' Gaara.

Dalam kesunyian, Gaara mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya, Hinata.

'Jadi… apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan untuk semua ini, Hinata?'

…

* * *

SELESAI ! .

Jadi jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian? O.o

Mohon **review**-nya yaaaaa ! ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update .

Saya sekarang lagi sibuk belajar, maklum udah kelas tiga ya beginilah adanya =.=

**CH 3

* * *

**

Hinata yang berada di dalam kamarnya masih sedikit menangis. Wajahnya tersembunyi di dalam bantal yang ia dekap dengan penuh perasaan. Kata-kata sang Raja tadi masih terngiang dengan jelas di telinganya. Pikirannya yang kacau tak membantu untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Hinata?" terdengar suara di balik pintu.

"Kakak…?" kata Hinata sambil setengah berlari menuju pintu lalu membukanya. "Bagaimana kak?"

"Sabar, biarkan aku masuk dulu…" kata Neji sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata yang bernuansa pink itu.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Gaara…?" tanya Hinata membuka percakapan.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan apa yang menurutku pantas untuk diberitahu kepadanya." kata Neji sambil memandangi mata Hinata yang masih berair.

"Lalu?"

"Dia… sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, Hinata…"

"…"  
"Benarkah… kamu serius dengannya?"

"Ya kakak! Aku begitu menyayanginya! Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki seperti dia selama inI! Aku… aku yakin dia yang terbaik untukku kakak…" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Aku… ya… begitu sayang… hanya dia kakak, yang bisa membuat aku seperti ini. Dia lembut… sangat lembut. Walau kami berdua berbeda… tapi, aku tidak mau terikat dengan peraturan kerajaan kakak! Aku ingin bebas, seperti dia… yang bagaikan burung terbang di angkasa… bagaikan menari dengan riang. Aku merasakan semua itu… hanya ketika aku bersamanya. Ya, si Bocah Dingin itu… Gaara."

Neji yang melihat itu, tidak dapat berkata-kata selama beberapa menit. Dia sadar, ternyata memang tidak ada yang bisa diragukan lagi dari seorang Gaara. Walau sifatnya sangat dingin bagai es, namun pada dasarnya dia adalah orang baik.

"Semoga apa yang kamu katakan itu benar… jadi sepertinya aku tenang jika melepasmu dengannya…"

"Jadi? Kakak sudah setuju aku dengan Gaara?" tanya Hinata setengah berteriak.

Neji tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepala.

"Aku sayang kakak!" Hinata sambil memeluk Neji.

"Iya…" kata Neji sambil mengelus lembut rambut adiknya itu.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan…"

"Aku akan melepasmu lusa… ah, ya Gaara berbicara tentang suatu rencana penculikan untukmu." kata Neji.

"Jadi… Gaara akan menculikku begitu? Entah kenapa, aku merasa senang. Hihihi…"

"Dasar gadis bodoh…" kata Neji sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku belum diberitahukan bagaimana rencananya itu. Hanya saja aku sudah beritahukan padanya bahwa tiga hari lagi mereka dari Negara Mizu akan datang. Dan waktunya hanya sampai lusa."

"Aku yakin Gaara bisa. Aku percaya dia yang akan menyelamatkan aku dari semua ini kakak…"

"Hei! Aku juga ikut membantu!" kata Neji dengan nada kesal.

"Hahahaha… iya kakak. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Ya… tapi sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah ayah. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya."

"Dan… pastinya dia akan marah kalau selama ini ternyata aku dan Gaara…"

"Bagaimana aku akan marah jika putriku yang manis ini begitu menyanyangi orang itu?"

"Ah… ayah?"

"Hm…" sang Raja ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

"A, ayah tidak marah?" tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya… tidak." Kata sang Raja sambil tersenyum. "Hanya saja aku kesal, jadi selama ini kau sudah mempunyai kekasih namun aku tidak diberitahu? Dan Neji… ternyata kalau sudah semakin besar kalian semakin kompak ya? Dasar anak-anak."

"Ma, maaf ayah… a, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." kata Hinata.

"Tenanglah… aku ingin kamu bawa anak itu besok ke hadapanku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana tampang lelaki yang bisa mencuri hati putriku ini." Kata sang Raja tersenyum.

"Baik!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lega.

"Jadi ayah… bagaimana dengan negara Mizu?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Oh… aku kira itu bukan lagi masalahku? Aku sama dengan Hinata, aku percaya pada… siapa tadi namanya?"

"Gaara yah…"

"Ah… ya Gaara… sebentar…" Raja kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Neji.

"Apa… nama keluarganya?" tanya Raja kemudian.

"…"

"Hinata?"

"A, aku tak tahu ayah."

"Tidak tahu? Wah wah… sungguh sebuah misteri ternyata." Kata sang Raja.

"Memangnya… ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah… aku merasa ingat sesuatu tentang namanya, namun aku lupa. Ya… tapi sudahlah. Jadi Neji, tolong atur ini semua. Dalam istana biar aku yang urus, aku yakin merekapun tidak akan mau Hinata menikah dengan pangeran yang hobinya bermain boneka sepanjang waktu 'kan? Selamat malam…" kata Raja sambil meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

"Apa maksud ayah tadi kak?" tanya Hinata kepada Neji ketika sang Raja pergi.

"Entahlah… akupun tidak mengerti. Tapi… Hinata! Kamu telah lama berpacaran dengan Gaara namun tidak tahu nama keluarganya?"

"Aku pernah bertanya kak… tapi, mendadak sikapnya berubah tanpa menjawab. Setelah itu, aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi."

"Memang… penuh misteri…"

"Tapi… dia manis 'kan?"

"Ah… itu 'kan dalam pandanganmu saja!"

"Hihihi…"

"Yah… hari sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya kamu tidur, dan besok aku akan menjemput Gaara untuk bertemu dengan ayah… dan kamu pastinya." Kata Neji sambil berjalan pergi.

"Terima kasih kak…" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya… 'met tidur…" kata Neji sambil menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

"…" Hinata sejenak merenung. Dia gembira karena kakak, dan ayahnya setuju hubungannya dengan Gaara. Namun ada yang mengganjal di hatinya tentang apa yang tadi ayahnya katakana.

'Apa aku masih belum mengenal Gaara ya…?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian dia berjalan perlahan menuju balkon…

'Ah… bulannya indah.' Katanya dalam hati ketika melihat bulan purnama tepat di depan matanya.

Angin yang berhembus pelan terasa sejuk di wajahnya. Menerbangkan rambutnya yang halus…

"Gaara… apa kamu melihat apa yang aku lihat?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Ah!"

Gaara muncul dari bawah balkon. Dengan tenang dia berdiri di atas bantalan pasir yang melayang-layang.

"Gaara!" kata Hinata yang langsung melompat kearah Gaara kemudian memeluknya.

"Anak bodoh…"

"Gaara…" Hinata mulai menangis dalam pelukan Gaara yang hangat.

"Sudahlah. Hapus air matamu itu. Aku kemari bukan untuk melihat air matamu." Kata Gaara sambil menyeka air mata Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Ga, Gaara…"

Dengan gerakan cepat Gaara mencium Hinata yang membuat debaran di dadanya menjadi sangat kencang. Menyesakkan, tapi manis.

"…"

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya, "Jadi… harus seperti ini supaya kamu berhenti menangis?" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

'Ah…' wajah Hinata merah padam. Dia menundukan kepala, namun Gaara mengangkatnya lagi dengan lembut.

"Ah… kepiting rebus…"

"Gaara!" Hinata setengah berteriak sambil memukul dada Gaara yang bidang.

"Ayo turun dulu…" kata Gaara sambil melompat. Kemudian di susul Hinata.

"…"

"Aku sudah mendegarnya dari Neji-san…" kata Gaara.

"Ya… kakak juga sudah memberitahukan rencanamu Gaara."

"Itu batal…"

"Hah! Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku akan langsung berbicara dengan pangeran dari negara Mizu itu." Jawab Gaara.

"Tapi…"

"Tenang, aku sudah punya rencana untuk semua ini." Kata Gaara sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Iya… aku percaya padamu." Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Gaara. "Lalu ayah…"

"Ya besok aku akan kesini."

"Bagaimana kau…?"

"Aku berada di luar ini sejak Neji masuk ke kamarmu Hinata…"

"Ja, jadi… semuanya…"

"Ya… aku mendengarnya. Dan tentang… begitu sayang… kelembutan… dan…"

"Hentikan!" kata Hinata samil menutup mulut Gaara. Wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dia sangat malu.

"Terimakasih…" kata Gaara.

"U, untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena kamu mempercayaiku…"

"Iya…"

"Baiklah… aku pergi dulu…" kata Gaara sambil mengecup lembut dahi Hinata.

"Ga, Gaara…"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm… semuanya akan jelas ketika mereka datang Hinata. Simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti." Kata Gaara.

"…"

"Malam… Hinata…" kata Gaara sambil terbang dengan bantalan pasirnya. Semakin jauh… lalu ditelan kegelapan.

Hinata masih memandang kearah dimana Gaara tadi berada. Dengan satu senyuman kecil diapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang hangat.

Seraya menutup pintu Hinata berucap, "Aku sayang kamu…"

Lalu pintu tertutup membatasi Hinata dengan dunia luar yang dingin…

* * *

Well…

Lumayan panjang sepertinya, Cuma… ya beginilah adanya.

Mohon **review**-nya yaaaaa !


End file.
